Paracelsus' alchemy
}}}} |bookname= Paracelsus' alchemy |skillreq= Alchemy |lv= } |desc= Paracelsus' alchemy recipe |aqs= Venice - Paracelsus (Townmans Recipe) |recipe1= Extracting mercury; lv= 1; nfo= Techniques for extracting mercury from cinnabar.; ingredients= Cinnabar\3; product1= Mercury\1~3; |recipe2= Making Transmutation Alchemy Equipment; lv= 1, Handicrafts\5; nfo= Req.: Egypt and Atlantis; ingredients= Rare Books\50, Seal of sorcery\40, Processed lumber; product1= ; |recipe3= Mix red alchemy potion; lv= 1; nfo= How to make a red alchemical medicinal solution, one of the basic materials of alchemy.; ingredients= Red Ore\10, Mercury\3, Seal of Salamander; product1= Red Alchemy Ointment\1~2; |recipe4= Black alchemy potion; lv= 1; nfo= How to make a black alchemical medicinal solution, one of the basic materials of alchemy.; ingredients= Black Ore\10, Sulphur\5, Seal of Gnome; product1= Black Alchemy Ointment\1~2; |recipe5= Transcribe document; lv= 1; nfo= Transcribing a book containing ancient and valuable knowledge.; ingredients= Western Books\1, Paper\2; product1= Rare Books\1~2; |recipe6= Producing tarot cards; lv= 2; nfo= Reading, understanding, and crafting tarot cards.; ingredients= Paper\22, Graphite\1; product1= Alchemist's tarot\1~2; |recipe7= Dagger transformation; lv= 2; nfo= Basic alchemy techniques for restoring crude cutlery.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\2, Black Alchemy Ointment\2, Rusty short sword; product1= Alchemist's knife; |recipe8= Rudiments of alchemy; lv= 3; nfo= A young form of alchemy for making gold from base materials.; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\2, Gold\2, Lead\15; product1= Gold\4; |recipe9= Dowsing rod device; lv= 3, Search\5; nfo= How to improve the accuracy of a dowsing rod.; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\5, Prospector's dowsing rod; product1= Alchemist-style dowsing rod; |recipe10= Make Fool's Hands; lv= 4; nfo= Make golden gloves from iron gloves.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\10, Gold\15, Iron gloves; product1= Fool's Hands; |recipe11= Dagger training; lv= 4; nfo= Techniques for adding more special changes based on an alchemist's knife.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\5, Alchemist's knife, Amulet of a Greek god; product1= Working knife; |recipe12= Mix white alchemy potion; lv= 4; nfo= Method for extracting a white alchemical medicinal solution from gold.; ingredients= Salt\10, Black Alchemy Ointment\1, Gold\10; product1= White Alchemy Ointment\1~2; |recipe13= Make wisdom gloves; lv= 4; nfo= Strengthen gloves using advanced alchemy techniques.; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\8, Gloves, Exquisite fur\5; product1= Gloves of wisdom; |recipe14= Make Gold Hands; lv= 5; nfo= Advanced alchemy technique for improving Fool's Hands.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\15, Fool's Hands, Gold Scarab; product1= Gold Hands; |recipe15= Transcribe an amulet; lv= 5; nfo= Transcribing charms with various applications.; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\10, Parchment\10, Greek goddess amulet; product1= Traveller's amulet; |recipe16= Make Scholar's amulet; lv= 7; nfo= Creating an amulet for a scholar based on a traveller's amulet.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\5, Egyptian goddess amulet, Traveller's amulet; product1= Scholar's amulet; |recipe17= Reforging castle knight's armour; lv= 7; nfo= Techniques for forging castle knight's armour, recalling ancient times.; ingredients= Black Alchemy Ointment\5, Castle Knight's armour, Spider oil; product1= Reissued Castle Knight's armour; |recipe18= Making Analeptic; lv= 7, Handicrafts\7; nfo= ; ingredients= Gaseous Drug\1, Orange Oil\10, Medication\10; product1= Analeptic; |recipe19= Reforging imperial guard's armour; lv= 8, Casting\2; nfo= Techniques for forging imperial guard's armour, recalling ancient times.; ingredients= White Alchemy Ointment\7, Imperial guard's armour, Traveller's amulet; product1= Reissued Imperial guard's armour; |recipe20= Strengthen golden armour; lv= 9, Casting\5; nfo= Techniques for strengthening gold leaf decorated armour using special craftsmanship. The equipment is lost if it fails.; ingredients= Red Alchemy Ointment\9, Gold-plated armour, Scholar's amulet; product1= Refined Gold-plated armour; |recipe21= Make figurehead of Anubis; lv= 9; nfo= Creating a golden figurehead of Anubis.; ingredients= Gold\40, Great Man, Ankh of Anubis; product1= Anubis; |recipe22= Make figurehead of Ra; lv= 9; nfo= Creating a golden figurehead of Ra.; ingredients= Gold\40, Great Man, Ra's disc; product1= Ra; }}